Probiotics are beneficial microorganisms naturally existing in gastrointestinal (GI) tracts of humans and animals. In 2001, the World Health Organization defined probiotics as “Live microorganisms, which, when administered in adequate amounts, confer a health benefit on the host” (Joint FAO/WHO Expert Consultation Report, 2001). Many probiotics-related health benefits such as decreasing symptoms from antibiotics-induced diarrhea, acute diarrhea, traveler diarrhea, allergy, respiratory and urinary tract infections, inflammatory bowel disease, irritable bowel syndrome, colon and bladder cancer, and rheumatoid arthritis have been reported. Conventionally, Bifidobacterium and Lactobacillus are commercially available probiotics. However, these bacteria are sensitive to air exposure, elevated temperature, and stomach acids.
Pediococcus acidilactici is a plant based probiotic that is widely applied in sausage preparation for human consumption and as animal feed additives to improve animal health. Moreover, P. acidilactici was reported to be able to stimulate the antibody production against parasitic infection of broiler chicken coccidiosis, and ovalbumin antibody production in ovalbumin vaccinated horses (Furr et al., Journal of Equine Veterinary Science, 34:1156-1163 (2014)). Both T-cell and B-cell multiplication were detected in rats fed with Pediococcus-based probiotics which were mixtures of P. acidilactici and Saccharomyces boulardii. 
This background information is provided for informational purposes only. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should it be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.